Well, This Is Strange
by chibisansempei
Summary: A girl from our world cries herself to sleep,wakes up in the world of Naruto only kinda recognizing things,she is found by Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, and Lee who take her back to Konoha.Later befriending Sai, follows him to Suna and runs in to Gaara.Literally


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction for it... Okay maybe I would be!! ^.^ But I don't... and that's a good thing for YOU. o.O**  
Story: **Well, This Is Strange  
**Chapter:** (1) To Be Found  
**Pairings: **Gaara/OC...  
**Warnings:  
**-This is going to AU for retarded reasons listed below  
-Possible and probable OOC. Sorry. Not intentional.  
**Summary: **A girl from our world cries herself to sleep one night and wakes up in the wonderful world of Naruto. She recognizes things but she doesn't know where from. She is found by Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, and Lee, all of whom tell her that her 'parents' have been looking for her for five days. After a while she kind of befriends Sai. Secretly she follows team seven to Suna, who leave on a messenger mission, and literally runs into Gaara.  
**A/N: **Right, this WILL be AU because I haven't actually read the manga or watched the anime all the way through, I just like using the characters in what ever way my twisted minds deems fitting. Things will, of course, be similar...ish... Please tell me if something is too far off or if something needs fixed/corrected to make any kind of sense.  
**A/N 2:** This story was requested and that made me smile! ^.^ Hope I don't disappoint. It's 3:50 on the dot... lets's see how long it takes me to write.

* * *

A girl of seventeen lay in her bed hugging a pink plushie puppie, a thick comforter hiding her from the outside world even in the mid summer heat. Long black hair spread across stark white pillows. Vibrant grey, almost silver, eyes shining with unshed tears.

_'I just wish_' she thought _'that I could know what it's like. Even just a little bit.'_ She buried her face into the thick fur of her plushie and cried herself to sleep

**_-*^.^*-_**

A few hours later she woke up and rolled over to stretch, her light breakdown completely forgotten. Instead of bunched up blankets under her the girl felt herself falling. It wasn't much of a drop, just enough of one for her to turn around and land on her feet and hands, much like a cat. Instead of ther plush carpet of her bedroom floor, she was met with the moist dirt of some path.

Looking around in a panic she noticed that she was in some forest alone...still in her navy blue pajamas... and had just fallen out of a tree. As she tried to figure out where she was and get some sense of direction she walked circles around the tree she fell from. After about the third time around something soft fell on her head, causing her to scream. She dropped to the ground and huddled as far into the tree as humanly possible.

When a few minutes went by and the attack didn't continue, she peeked out. Sitting a few feet in front of her upside down, has her pink plushie puppy.

"Marshal!!!" She yelled. All too happy to see something familiar. She held the plushie to her, hugging her knees. Sitting there, in the shade of the tree, the girl sniffled for a few minutes, on the verge of crying. As coincidence would have it, right as she stood to walk around and find a way out of the forest, a puff of smoke emitted a few feet behind her, causing her to flip out and fall on her face.

"Yo." it said. As the smoke cleared a man with silver, gravity defying, hair and an orange book stood in it's place was looking at her with a bored look. "You Miono Myoujou?" he asked. She gave him a confused nod. "Good, I'm Hatake Kakashi. One of the team members looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes. Come along, then. The others will join us soon enough." he turned around and began to walk, book still in front of his nose. Miono didn't move.

"You mean to tell me I've been out her for a plural amount of days?" He just shrugged. Telling herself that it was probably the only way out, she followed the man. Miono felt around in her left pj pocket gladly noting that she still had her knife with her. She was sure that the man in front of her was some kind of pervert. He just seemed the type. So with one hand strangling her plushie and the other fumbling with her pocket knife she concentrated on trying to figure out what was going on while walking some strangely familiar path in a strangely familiar forest.

Out of no where a boy around her age started walking with them. He was accompanied by what appeared to be a ridiculously large dog. "I take it, this is her." Kakashi nodded. "Hi, I'm Kiba. This is Akamaru." He pointed at the dog. Seventeen or not, the poor girl held even tighter to her plushie._ 'Why do they look familiar?'_ she thought to herself.

Once again out of no where, (Everyone's popping out of no where. That must be one crowed nowhere.) a really loud "Yosh!!!" was yelled in her ear, causing her to cream again. She dropped to the ground, plushie in her lap and trembling with her arms wrapped around her legs, turning white from the strain.

"Lee! Do you have to yell?!" Kiba hollered at the very green boy. By this time Miono saw sobbing to her self. She didn't know what was going on, scared to no end and had a bad feeling that something worse than 'Lee' was going to happen.

The dog, Akamaru, came over and nudged the girl, trying to comfort her while the other two argued. Miono felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw a boy with brown hair, pale eyes, and black and white robes. "You'll have to forgive those two," he said. "It's their way of getting along." He gave her a soft smile and held out his hand, offering to help her up. She ignored his hand and got up by herself, walking to what see deemed to be a 'safe' distance from them all. But the boy didn't give up. "I'm Neji by the way. You don't have to worry, I'm not as bad as those two." She reminded him more of a five year old rather than someone his age and felt he needed to give some comfort.

She just ignored him. The other two as well, when they tried to make conversation. Miono had a strange feeling that someone was watching her.

After what felt like forever the group finally came to a giant gate. Miono stopped suddenly, causing Lee to walk into her. "What is wrong, youthful on?"He asked "Are you feeling sick?" She shook her head.

"Gates remind me of cages," she whispered. "I don't want to be caged." A glint of something passed through her eyes but Lee didn't see it.

"Aawww!! Come one. No one will cage you up." He gently pushed her toward the gate where the others were waiting. Once inside they headed to a large building. The Hokages building or something like that according to the ever hyper Lee.

* * *

"Okay, well, you can go now. One of you make sure to get her home safely." A large breasted Hokage said, yawning. The intercom came on.

**_"Hokaga-sama, Naruto is here to see you... again-" _**There was a little ruffling over the com. _**"Come on Obaa-san!! I really need to talk to you this tim-!!" **_There was a smacking sound._** "OW!! That hurt!"**_ More rustling. "_**Naruto, she is busy, next time make an app-"**_ The Hokage sighed and interrupted.

"Let him in." She ground out. Before the others even reached the door to leave it bust open, an orange and yellow blur rushed in and tripped on... well... air!... and landed on top of the Hokages large desk. The others stalled at the door.

"iIjustheardfromatravelerthaththeysawsasukeawhileback. Overingthenorthernpartofthefirenation. Andhewasheadedsoutheast. Andhealsoheardfromsomeoneelseonhistravelsandheawasheadedthesameway. Maybewecanfindhimifwecontinuethatway!!!!!" They all just stared at Naruto, unable to understand what he just said. After a few moments, Lee jumped over to him.

"You saw Sasuke?!" That got their attention. They all started asking questions at once. How Lee got 'Sasuke' out of that mess was beyond, Miono. Finally everyone was settled down enough for Naruto to retell what he had said'

"Just some traveler said that Sasuke was in northern parts of the Fire Nation going southeast and someone else told him he was heading in the same direction. That's all I know. Tsunade you need to send someone up there!! Now. If we follow the same direction it's possible that he could be found! Plea-"

"Naruto! I told you the last hundred times! We're not going to send someone off to look for him anymore. He's gone Naruto! Can't you get that?"

"Then just send me! You're always complaining about me anyway, get rid of me! I'll do it alone if I have to!" By this time Kakashi was holding on to him as he kept getting close to the woman, climbing onto her desk. "Please Tsunade!"

"Naruto, why do you need to do this so badly. He betrayed you probably more than the village it's self and yet you want to go out and 'save him from himself'? And forgive him?" Naruto broke free of Kakashi's hold and pound his fists on her desk once more.

"Just because! Damn it Obaa-san-"A smack landed squarely on his cheek and he hit the floor. Miono, standing where he once was, glared at him.

"Listen you! I might be a little confuzeled at the moment but I still know that you don't question and disrespect someone in the Hokage's position. I'm also not too sure about this whole Sasuke thing but from the sounds of it you need more to go on than a few directions. So just calm yourself and apologize." she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back in front of the Hokage. Quite an odd site for sure as she was still in pajamas and still clutching a very pink plushie puppy.

After a few protests and arguments Naruto did somewhat apologize and grumbled but conceded to not going after his friend. In the end it was him that Lady Tsunade sent to take Miono home, just to get him out of her hair. On the way there Naruto did his best to explain to the strange girl why he needed to go after Sasuke.

When Miono heard her name called her head snapped up, and she saw a woman she never thought she'd see again.

"Auntie Eem?" a single tear fell as the older woman hugged her.

_**-*^.^*-**_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Chibi:** ^.^ Yay!! Done! O.O It only took... SIX HOURS!! What the freak?!?!  
**PlotBunnie:** Hey, don't spaz. I'm not going to finish this story FOR you you know.  
**Chibi**: Yeah, by that time, you probably won't even be here. You all leave me behind with readers wanting more. And I think you have amnesia or something because you can't even remember what happens in this story. Gah! Gonna make me actually do some work aren't ya. _***Cries***_

Anyway, as some of you may or may not be getting ready to throw something at me just give me a moment to write out my excuses and post them up. If you haven't/aren't reading my other stories, no no need to worry about it. Also a few things will be explained in the next chapter, like why Kakashi, Lee, Kiba and Neji were all on the same team and junk like that. Also I HONESTLY can't remember quite a bit of what I had planned for this story, so if you want to add your input go ahead. I'll give you credit for it and all. XD I usually have some kind of yaoi in my stories but I don't know about this one as of yet. Tall me what ys think. And can be involved save for Gaara, for obvious reasons. Blah, blah, blah... I can't remember what else I was going to say... So yeah...

Bless'd be, dudes and please review!! ^.^

_Ja!_  
_**-Chibi**_  
_(5-2-10)_


End file.
